Lukagami
Lukagami is the het ship between Luka Couffaine and Kagami Tsurugi from the Miraculous Ladybug fandom. Canon Luka and Kagami don't really know each other, but their paths have crossed when they both went to the ice rink with Marinette and Adrien as their "dates", where Luka and Kagami displaying their excellent figure skating-like skills to their inveigle companions in "Frozer". Kagami had briefly skated passed Luka when she helped Marinette get back up on her feet, as well as catching a few small glimpse of him whenever she follows Adrien's gazes on Marinette. When Marinette and Adrien told their skating partners that they weren't giving up on the feelings they have for their crushes just yet, both Luka and Kagami gave them their understanding support. In the two part season two finale, "Battle of Heroes", Kagami is one of the many people to be re-akumatize while Luka takes part in the Parisian rebellion of participates who have took it upon themselves to help Ladybug and Cat Noir with the horde of crimson colored villains so they can go to fight Hawk Moth. Where Luka and Riposte's paths might have crossed with each other, during the battle or at the end of it, since Riposte was briefly seen about to attack Luka's mother as she turns back to her normal self. In "Desperada" Kagami visits Luka's boat house with Adrien as they got to see him and their friends, while skipping fencing class for the day, and see Luka teaching Marinette a few notes on his guitar, in which has her mistaking Luka for Marinette's boyfriend. When Desperada attacks and captures Luka's mother, Kagami charges at her to only become another one of her captives. After Viperion helps Ladybug and Cat Noir defeat the titled villain and spent the rest of the day play music with his band while Kagami watches them, she tells Marinette to quickly make her choice between Luka and Adrien as love is something that people can't have second chance at, while Alya reminds both girls that the two boys haven't made their own choices yet either. At the end of the season three finale, "Miracle Queen", the two spent time with Marinette, Adrien and their classmates, even though both Luka and Kagami sat on separate ends on the top and bottom end of the long line of people that kept them separate, but there is a chance that they might have interacted with each other, through Mariette and Adrien, later on. Fanon While Luka and Kagami haven't properly met each until "Desperada", even though their paths have crossed in both "Frozer", is hadn't stop fans from shipping them together. Because Luka is featured as Marinette's alternate love interest while Kagami is shown to be Adrien's, fans wanting to keep Adrienette Semi-Canon strong could have been what started Lukagmi. Some fans, however, have the ship rival with Lukanette, Lukadrien, Adrigami and Kagaminette. Because both Luka and Kagami are temporally interested with Miraculouses, the Snake Miraculous and the Dragon Miraculous, in season three many fans hope that future episodes in the series would have the two meeting each others' alter egos, Viperion and Ryuko, while they are both helping Ladybug and Cat Noir as a team. Since the season three episode, "Timetagger", reveals that during the time of their future adulthood, Ladybug and Cat Noir have assembles a team of Miraculous holders, that might have Luka and Kagami as two of its members. Their hero identities is also what helped Lukagami to become much more popular, than it originally was when the ship first began. On AO3, the ship has over 97 fanfics about it. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Luka/Kagami on FanFiction.Net DEVIANTART : : TUMBLR : : : : : : : : : WIKIS : on the Trivia *According to Feri González, both Luka and Kagami aren't limited to the role of alternate love interest. *Like Marinette and Adrien, Luka wears a pair of earrings while Kagami bears a ring. *Both of their entrusted Miraculouses are focused around reptile animals, a snake and dragon, even though dragons are stuff of legends and fairy tales. Gallery Lukagami by nightwindy.jpg Lukami by gekkozilla.png Luka x Kagami Kiss (edit) by CeewewFrost12.jpg Vipergami by daily-kagami-tsurugi.png Variations :Lukagaminette refers to the ship between Luka, Kagami and Marinette Navigation